1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a bed having a warming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in order to warm up the bedroom, an electrical heater or the like is used for heating the air in the room; however, the warm air rises to the upper part of the room so that the lower part of the room will not be warmed until the whole room is filled with heated air. This wastes energy.
In order to save energy, one kind of warming device developed for warming a bed is disclosed in Taiwan Application Ser. No. 76211177 to Yang, filed on Nov. 20, 1987, published on Oct. 1, 1989 with publication No. 119909. The bed includes a cushion having an air-permeable upper surface and separated into a plurality of chambers. A tube is disposed in the bed and communicates with a motor which generates warm air and supplies the warm air into the tube for warming the cushion. The warm air may permeate through the upper surface of the cushion; however, a motor with large power is required for pumping up the cushion. In addition, the portion of the bed close to the tube may have a higher temperature than other portions of the bed; furthermore, the motor is disposed outside the cushion and may spoil the appearance of the cushion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional beds.